Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil is the eighteenth (chronologically the third) Zombies map. It is the first Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and was released along with the game on November 6, 2015 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC. The setting takes place in the 1940's fictional Morg City where it introduces four new characters, Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell as they are transported to a nightmarish realm by the Shadow Man, a supernatural being pushing for their repentance. The map adds in a new variant of the Zombie Shield: the Rocket Shield, a new Perk-a-Cola called Widow's Wine and GobbleGum, which allows players to gain special one-time abilities from bubblegum machines across the map. It also features three entirely new enemies, the Margwas, the Parasites, and the Insanity Elementals, while bringing back many traditional zombies features, including the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Features Weapons Harvest Pod Drops Perk-a-Cola Machines Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer II and Speed Cola spawn randomly each time a match begins. In the Junction, in front of the doors that lead to the Waterfront Footlight and Canal District lies a broken perk bottle that is either red, green or yellow. These bottles indicate in which district the perks have spawned. Red indicates Juggernog, green indicates Speed Cola and yellow indicates Double Tap. In order to power up the perk machines, one must go into Beast mode and electrocute the panels next to each perk machine, similar to going into Afterlife mode in Mob of the Dead to charge Voltmeters. There is also Quick Revive, Stamin-Up, Widow's Wine and Mule Kick. Pack-A-Punch The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name, adds one or more attachments, typically FMJ and Extended Mags for appearance, and makes the firing sound higher pitched accompanied by a red/purple muzzle flash. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. There is a new feature that affects Pack-A-Punched weapons, where a player can upgrade the weapon again after the weapon's first upgrade (for 2500 without ammo being refilled) to gain a perk on the weapon which give bullets a chance to have a special effect. The perks are as follows: *Thunder Wall: Random bullets have a thunder gun like effect, blasting back zombies. *Blast Furnace: Zombies affected by this perk explode when hit; the perk can chain to other zombies. *Fireworks: Zombies killed have a chance to briefly spawn a cluster of fireworks which kill nearby zombies. *Turned: Zombies affected by this perk become "friendly" and will run around attacking other zombies, killing them in one hit. *Deadwire: Random bullets shock zombies, chaining electricity to nearby zombies. The machine in this map appears as a light blue portal (similar to the color of the machine's paint in previous maps) with a tentacle that comes out upon placing a weapon in the "machine". It is activated for use by placing four Gateworms on podiums in the Rift area. It takes a noticably longer amount of time to Pack-a-Punch on this map than any other map. Easter Eggs *A major easter egg, 'Apocalypse Averted. *Every player can get a free mega GobbleGum. To do so, one needs four Widow's Wine grenades. The grenades should be thrown in the mouth of the four lions appearing in the Canal District. After doing that, every lion will show a little gray sphere (one for each player); after taking them with the use button, these spheres should be put on a plate located in a shop of the first room by holding the use button. After three or four rounds, the GobbleGums can be eaten by holding the use button on the plate. *A reference to Salvatore "Sal" DeLuca is on this map. Next to the door separating the Juction from the spawn area, there should be an open window, and inside should be a black suit with a tag on it. To do this, one must throw a grenade at the suit, but it has to hit the suit at the same time as it explodes. It is easier to do this with Widow's Wine grenades. After this is done, the tag will show up on a box right in front of the window. It has Sal's signature on it, and the player can hold the action button on it to gain 500 points. *The player is able to change the Trip Mines into donuts. To activate this, the player must purchase trip mines, and go to three donut wagons around the map. One in the Junction beside the stairs to the Rift, one in the Footlight District, in front of the perk machine, and one in the Canals in front of the Ruby Rabbit. The player must place Trip Mines on the wagons, and kill a zombie with it. If done correctly, the player should hear a child laughing. Once this is done, the trip mines will be replenished and will be replaced with donuts. They now have a larger blast radius and explode icing. Songs * A new song, Snakeskin Boots, can be activated by pressing the action button in front of three little wooden radios scattered around the map. Locations are: ** Into the boxing gym at Waterfront, sitting on a desk on the upper level. ** At the entrance of Ruby Rabbit (Canals District), to the left sitting on a table. ** At the train station of the Footlight District, on a bench. * An instrumental version of Snakeskin Boots can be activated by pressing the action button in front of any of the radios twice, followed by single interactions with the other two radios. * Another song, Cold Hard Cash, can be activated by collecting three parts of a microphone scattered around the map and interacting with the Show Stage of the Black Lace Burlesque (Footlight District). Locations are: ** Wire: Under the stairs that lead from the Ruby Rabbit into the Canals, opposite the power box that is behind the "only accessed with beast mode" wall. ** Microphone Stand: At Nero's lair, at the left of a bloody knife throwing target. ** Microphone: At the Rift area/Subway Station next to a trash can, near a portal that leads to Waterfront District. Jumpscare When zooming in at some buildings from the docks where the boxing gym is with a sniper rifle, a picture of Richtofen as a zombie suddenly appears on the player's screen accompanied with a high-pitched scream, similarly to the jumpscare from Mob of the Dead and Origins. This can be only be done after completing the rituals. Paper Scraps Scraps of paper can be found scattered around the map, similar to Mob of the Dead and Origins. When formed, the paper shows various drawings and notes from Edward Richtofen, detailing his knowledge of multiple universes and timelines. The drawing also shows four coordinates, leading to four locations which are visited in future Zombies maps: Lower Silesia, Hohenwerfen Castle, Pohnpei Island, and Volgagrad (formerly Stalingrad). Achievements/Trophies *The Beginning of the End' (60 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all rituals. *'From the Shadows' (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Spot the Shadowman five times in one game. *'Not out of Gobblegum!' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Purchase and chew every type of GobbleGum in your Pack. *'Sorry, we're DEAD' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies that are inside of a store in one game. *'Strike!' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Use the rocket shield attack to kill at least 10 zombies in one burst. *'Beat CoP' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Summon the Civil Protector in every district in a single game. *'The Spider and the Fly' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 10 zombies ensnared by a Widow's Wine grenade. *'Margwa Party' (25 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 2 Margwas in a single round. *'Parasite-Seeing' (35 /Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 5 Parasites while riding on the train. *'No Mercy' (35 ) - Kill 5 crawling zombies in under 3 seconds. *'Crackshot' (35 ) - Kill a zombie from over 50m away. *'Packing Early' (90 ) - Complete the Pack-A-Punch ritual during wave 1. Achievements/trophies differ between current/PC and last generation consoles. Opening Scene Transcript Ending Scene Transcript Telephone Messages Quotes Gallery Shadows-of-evil-logo-BOIII.png|The reveal title. Shadows of Evil Poster BO3.jpg|Poster. Shadows of Evil loading screen.jpg|Loading screen. Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png|Character Introduction Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png|Progression Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png|Morg City Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png|The World Reveal Image. Shadows of Evil Overhead BOIII.png|An overhead view of Morg City. Shadows of Evil View 1 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City from under a bridge. Note that the Mystery Box's Beam is also shown, but in a white color. Shadows of Evil View 2 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City's plaza. ShadowsofEvil_Cast_BOIII.jpg|''Shadows of Evil Cast. Unnamed Man BO3.png Jessica Overview BO3.png Jessica Kills BO3.png Jessica Closeup BO3.png Vincent Closeup BO3.png Vincent Smokes BO3.png Bribery BO3.png Vincent Revolver BO3.png Brass Knuckle BO3.png Campbell Closeup 1 BO3.png Campbell Closeup 2 BO3.png Nero Magazine BO3.png Nero Magic 1 BO3.png Nero Magic 2 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 1 BO3.png Nero Closeup BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 2 BO3.png Jessica in Spotlight BO3.png Vincent Sitting BO3.png Passing Out BO3.png Jessica Mark BO3.png Campbell Mark BO3.png Nero Awakens BO3.png Zombies Prologue BO3.png Shadows of Evil Cast BO3.png Shadows of Evil Secret Message BO3.png|The secret journal entry found in the map. Zombified Richtofen Jumpscare BO3.png|The jumpscare of a zombified Edward Richtofen. Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Zombies Shadows of Evil Prologue|Intro cutscene "SHADOWS OF EVIL" - ROUNDS 1-30 PLAYTHROUGH! (Black Ops 3 Zombies)|Gameplay Easy Round Skip (Shadows of Evil) Black Ops 3 Zombies ᴴᴰ|The first Shadow Man location Trivia *There is a cinema on the map. One of the shows is set to appear on November 6th, the same date Black Ops III was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pMYi3idZ1U *The map appears to take heavy influence from the Cthulhu Mythos, including Eldritch beings that were notable for a demonic, squid-like appearance riddled with tentacles. This is most obvious with the name of the Wonder Weapon, which follows the same naming pattern as H.P Lovecraft's creations, and of the Cthulhu statues one might uncover. **The Cthulhu Mythos also starred zombies and re-animated corpses, alongside insectoid flying creatures, spectres and weaker, more human-like tentacle monsters, which fit in with the new types of enemies introduced. *Based on one of Richtofen's quotes when with Nikolai in The Giant, the artifact he was talking about is the summoning key that is trapping the Shadow Man. *The plane from Mob of the Dead, Icarus, can be seen flying during the major easter egg, The Beginning of the End. *The map of Alcatraz from Mob of the Dead can be seen on a wall in the Subway. *If one is to shoot the Shadow Man in the beginning of the match, they'll be able to skip to round 5 all the way up to 15. This can only be done on solo, private or local matches. It will also grant the player a few thousand points for each 5 rounds skipped. *The interlude of Cold Hard Cash plays on the beginning of the match and after completing a Parasite or Insanity Elemental round. *If the player goes prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine, they will be given 100 points for free. **Stamin-up is the only exception, as it will block the player from going prone in front of the machine and will not give 100 points. (You can recieve the 100 from stamin-up if you go prone and crawl to the side of the perk a cola machine under either the electricity conductor) References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps